Dimensions of the Rift
by KTAxSPECIALIST
Summary: What happens when normal teens are transported to the RWBY world? No my OC's will not be OP, yes they will grow as the story goes on. Yes this story will have slight Romance, All pairings will be how I would like them to be. First 'real' story, give me some slack. might later be Rated M for teens being teens, cursing and stuff, If you feel the rating should be increased tell me plz
1. Information

**Guys... Please read all of the writing below... Don't skip it, just take the time to read every word, with you hearts.**

 **SOrry about the mix up with informational chapters, my mistake here is the real one**

Okay guys, and gals... First things first, my great friend is not doing too well in her daily life. either from being sick or injured. I've decided to include her into my story, the way she acts will not align with how this story flows, I'm sorry to say that. But I will hope you will accept her a a character. I will try to fit her in with the others. Please understand, my friend is everything to me. She is the reason why I started this story after all. You don't have to read this, but it would make both me and her feel much better. You might think that 'why is putting her in this story going to make her feel better?' The truth is, it wont, but If I do have her in her it will make her happier. Also if you have any negative things to say please try to make then polite. I don't want her to get the wrong Idea. She isn't the strongest willed people I know. So if you could read this story for me... It would make my... No our day. She doesn't read this story, but someday, when she is better, she will. And when she is better I want her to see how much work, We, the Fanfiction community has done. not just for this story, but to inspire others. This would include: You, her, me along with many other people. So, even if this story doesn't interest you, and you hate it... Please say one nice thing in the comments... It doesn't have to be much, it could be Nice, or cool for all I care... I just want her to see, once she does, that we all care for her and this story that she will take a big part in. This might seem like I'm trying to just get attention, believe that if you want, but I just want her to see that I'm not the only one who cares about her. So please, support us, and others with a simple nice comment. My friend will be put in starting a Chapter 6 and on. I thank everyone who reads this. Now, sorry for taking your time. Please continue reading.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a dimly-lit night, an exceptional amount of creatures were crawling about, scurrying from shelter to shelter, gradually getting closer to a possible food source for their family. For them it was to live, for us humans, or rather a teenager, it is quite easy; although, I have my own family that provides substinance to allow me to survive. I'm not sure if I could live without them, I'm proud to have a family like my own. My family contains six persons, ranging from my parents to my three sisters, I love them all dearly, I have no brothers to help me in my "manly" adventures. My father makes sure to guide me through my life, along with my mother, and my sisters.

My house is a safe haven for me, I can reside here if I have no intent to talk to anyone outside. I prefer to keep to myself rather than speaking to others. To introduce myself properly, My name is Jay Versteckt, I am currently sixteen years old, a comfortable age to be. I go to a public school located in a rural society. The town I live in is called Hubbard, within the State of Oregon. Due to the placement of Oregon near the West Coast it makes it rain quite often here, I really don't mind though. I happen to love the rain, it makes me feel like there are other possibilities of life out in the broadness of the place we call "space". I like to think that there is life out there besides Earth.

My family is composed of my Mother, my Father, and three Sisters. My Mother's name is Leben Versteckt, she's forty-eight years old at the moment, yet she honestly looks like she's around her early thirties. My Father's name is Agil Versteckt, He is fifty-three years old, I can't say for sure but my friends say my dad looks like he's in his late thirties. My oldest sister, Nana Versteckt, is Twenty-Five, My middle sister, Cece Versteckt, is Twenty-Four years old, My Final sister, Pril Versteckt, is Twenty-two years old. All of my family members are very important to me, no matter how they treat me.

I snapped back to attention after zoning out, Mostly about what I'm going to do in the future, noticing the rain proceeding to come down harder. I begin to speed up my walking so I can get to a friendly apartment building nearby. I look around, my town isn't very active even if it is bright and shiny so I'm not amazed I don't spot anyone wondering about in this rain. I reach the twenty-nine steps up to the second floor . I slightly sigh and begin my ascent up to the top, each time my shoes hit a step it makes a noticeable rattling "clunk". Each step weighs me down more and more, as I reach the top of the staircase I shake from the chill outside.

I Steadily tromped over to the second door on the second floor of the apartments, as I got to the old-fashioned door I slightly poked the nearby doorbell and backed up a tiny bit. A nice chime played inside of the apartment, as I waited for a few seconds I heard no movements inside.

"Is no one home?" I shuffled back to the doorbell and rang it six more times. As I waited I turned back around and looked out over the edge of the railing, a nice pine smelling gust blew into my face, whipping my hair behind my head. I grabbed my flailing hair and pulled it down my back. I noticed it had grown quite a bit again, it is now halfway down my back. The door started creak as it started to open slightly. I decided to speak to the person who opened the door, "Hey, Dee, is that you?" The door opened even more to allow me to see my friend.

He slightly yawned before answering, "Yeah… it is, what's going on?" he looked questionally at me, "Are we being raided by the Soviets?"

I shook my head to the sides slightly before chuckling, "No nothing like that, I just felt like I should come see you for a bit, we haven't seen each other for a while now." Dee spaced out slightly for a moment before responding to my comment.

"Yeah you're right we haven't, I'm a Freshman now and you're a junior we should hang out during lunch then. I don't have anyone I know here since I just moved here this year." He looked slightly unsteady.

"Man, Sure why not, you'll look pretty good too, at least to the other Freshman. Of course because you're hanging out with a few Junior's" I started to notice it was getting colder. "Uhh, Can I come in now?"

"Oh sh-, yeah come on in, I don't have any of my systems here yet. Of course I just got here too, don't expect much." Dee brought me to his room at the back of the Apartment. I noticed that it was very slightly furnished in here.

"Do you not have anything to furnish this place?" I doubt it in reality. "I guess it would be hard living by yourself, how do you get along anyway?" from the top of my memory I can't think of anyway he could pay for this.

He looked unsightly, shuffling back and forward, "Well, let's just say I got a deal with some "friends"" My eyes narrowed at the thought of what he got himself into this time. Sighing I sat on the nearly barren floor.

"Do you have an exact reason, or are you just going to shy away from the question?" Dee Sighed, then made a slight response to my question.

"Well… you know how my family lives out near the fields going up to Mt. Angel?" I nodded my head in response while raising my eyebrow. " Well basically they now own one of the fields and they grow medical marijuana there now. So that provides a lot of income because they sell it to the dispensaries around Hubbard and Woodburn."

"Ohh, well… that explains why you have enough money to live by yourself, what do you do with the extra money?" He started to chuckle slightly before turning to look out a nearby window.

"That's the thing… I can't think of what I should do with the extra money, I mean I have plenty for food, bills and stuff like that." I started to wonder how much money he was getting from his parents.

"Uhh… How much money are you getting from you family anyway, also could you grab me something to drink?" I licked my lips to point out that they were slightly chapped from being out in the windchill.

Dee turned around and headed for another room around the corner without saying anything. I began to look around the plain Apartment. It was a bland light gray color all around the room, but I bet he's going to paint it sooner or later. "Here" Dee came back into the room handing me a glass of water with some ice cubes in it.

"Are the ice cubes really necessary? I could just walk outside and freeze this entire glass" I stared steadily at him before laughing "As I asked how much money do you have left over?"

He sat down about two feet away from me before laying down and answering me. "Do you want a honest answer or just a random number nowhere close to the real amount?" At first I thought he was joking with the second option but I better not take the chance.

"I would like the real number of course, why would I want a fake number?" He pulled out a receipt that was from a local bank and handed it to me after scribbling out random things. "Spent thirty on GTA V, Forty on Pre-Ordering Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, received Sixty-Seven Thousand from Business, and ten dollars on Por- WHAT? SIXTY-SEVEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?"

"I told you I have a lot left over from payments and everything else" my eyes widened before thinking of all of the possibilities. "Is that surprising or something?"

Was he serious or not? I couldn't tell at the moment, but I don't really care about that right now. "Do you know what you're going to do with this amount of money?" I thought about it for myself for the time being. With that amount of money I could finally finish my project that I've put on hold.

"Well I'm not quite sure but I think I'll give some to you, I know you have that project going on right now and you can use some of it on that" he made it clear that he's going to share some money with me, but I'm not quite sure how much. I do need a lot to finish this project of mine.

" Yeah I do need some for that project, how much are you going to give me anyway cuz I'm going to need quite a bit" he slightly tapped his chin before he looked up to me and responded.

"Well how about I give you four hundred thousand dollars for now. I have another payment coming in about a month so I can give you more than if you need it. You can also come stay here if you need some extra space for your project then you'll have much more space rather than being in the upstairs room of yours, here we have plenty of room to do it." I'll have to think about that second part but I know I'll need more space for my project.

"I think I'll move my project over here, but I'm going to stay at my house for now maybe later I'll move in with you but just not right at the moment" I just another reason why I stay here in reality I don't have one it'd be really nice to get out of parents house and get out of their hair, plus how would I explain that to my parents, and the school. First of all I would have to explain to my parents, then I'll have to kind of get a note from my parents to the school telling them what's going on.

"Having something or someone over here would be nice and I don't have much to do right now, and I can't really talk to anyone because don't know anyone around here. plus it doesn't seem this town is that active by the looks of it." man I hate it when he does the guilt trips on me now I kind of have to get my parent to agree on letting me live here.

"Fine fine I'll go talk my parents but I guess I rather be heading over there now anyway oh right uh, ah, here's Skyrim that I borrowed a while back Tell me once you get your games, I'm getting a bit bored." I started walking to the door, Before turning back and giving him a glare " when will the money be in my account anyway as it would be nice to have it soon"

He quickly pulled out his phone and started typing something on the screen "...There I sent the money to your account are you happy, but any ways that gives me some money to play around with if you get what I'm saying" I nodded slightly before walking my way over to the door.

"Okay, well I guess is nice seeing you hope to see you soon, but doesn't school start tomorrow or is it Wednesday? Wait today is Sunday right, I can't remember, darn my horrible memory." I lightly facepalm before looking over at him for advice.

"Of course you forgot, yes it's Sunday and yes school starts tomorrow, you better get ready for school." I guess he's right I better be getting back home. Hopefully we have some classes together in school.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow at school I'll text you my classes to see if we have any together, also after school today I'll bring over my project." He nodded before leading me to the door and opening it for me.

"Nice seeing you again, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night." I stepped out the door looking back, before stepping down the first step I noticed the rain has started to slow down, I should be able to get back through without my hood. Some rain here and there is nice for the hair, I still need to take a shower tonight though.

I still wonder if my parents will allow me to live with my best friend, I guess I can still visit them everyday or so, but it's the fact that their son moved out, I mean i'm only sixteen. I'll get to that once I get home. I decided to look around to see if anyone was still at this time of night. As I thought I didn't see anyone although I did see the occasional cat walking down the street, most of the cats in this neighborhood know me I always pet them and give them some attention.

I bet most of these animals here have owners, But hard to tell because none of them have any collars But I know this town is safe, so I guess the animals don't need any collars. As I walked down the streets the street light, light detection sensor went off and the most the street lights began to turn on as I walked past them. I love this time of the night, the moon still not out fully and over in the distance you can see the Sun slowly setting creating a spectrum of beautiful lights.

As I looked about I wondered what my future would hold for me, I hope it would be at least interesting. Pulling out my phone, a Nocia Limuinated 015, the screen showed that I had a E-mail. I tilted my head reading what it said. " Chapter: Journey into the Stars Ch30 by…" I grinned knowing that the story that I was reading about RWBY, an action, drama, and even if some people deny it, Romance, was getting very interesting. At least I would have something to read once I got home, I like… No I love reading, It's one of my major pastimes, that and gaming.

After walking for around ten minutes I came up to the side door of my house, as I slowly turned the doorknob the thought of moving out hit me. Was I ready? I mean sure I wasn't that far away from home, and I could still come back at anytime. I sighed before opening the door and heading directly into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. Opening the pure white cupboard, glancing around in the cupboard I sighed, noting to make sure Dee and I would have snacks at his… No, our house. 'Well I better tell my parents what's going on soon' I took several steps toward my parents room. "Mom, Dad, I'm home from Dee's Apartment, can we talk real quick?" I heard some shuffling.

"Hmm? Yeah what do you need to talk about Jay?" It was my Mom, rubbing right below her right eye. "Dad's not home right now, he's took off to Vegas a two hours ago while you were at Dee's"

I turned to look at the nearby calendar, as my mom said it read 'Agil to Vegas' "Oh… I didn't realize it was today, oh well I'll give dad a call tomorrow after school. Anyways, can I move over to Dee's new place? It's way more spacious there plus I can work on my gaming invention easier." I tilted my head hoping my Mom would agree to this.

"..." My Mom blankly stared at me for a few moments before replying "Sigh… Yeah, I guess you can, I mean you're young and all, but you're more mature than any child I know. Plus you have Dee with you…" She slowly looked down then back up. "Yeah Get your stuff into the boxes in your closet then I'll move the stuff over to his apartment for you.

I smiled before hugging her tightly, "Thank you Mom, I'm going to get my stuff packed for you and then I'm going straight to bed after that. I'll see you in the morning Mom, I love you, night." I waved goodbye to her before opening the door up to my room and ascending into the pitch black room. I already knew the layout of my room so I easily reached the light and turned it on. As I flicked the light on I was blinded by its bright nature.

 **Two Hours Later**

As I finished folding up the last boxes' folds I swiped my brow, I'm not the most physically fit. I also have a horrible stamina because of my asthma, it's mainly only active during exercise and when it's dusty. I hope later in my life my asthma will wear off. 'Well now I can finally get some well needed rest' I hastily plopped right onto my bed that I will soon to be leaving. I looked over to the box that layed next to my bed, It was labeled 'VR EXPRMNT MP', caution' in that box was what I'm putting most of my money that I've earned or received.

My eyelids steadily got heavier and heavier as I thought about my project that I've been working on for a while now. My Virtual Reality experiment is basically a heavily modified Oculus Rift, I've made it more compatible with multiplayer. In this case 'multiplayer' was just a way of making it so more than one person could be in the the same VR space, It also reads the user's brainwaves to make a exact model of the person using it.

I've had recent trouble with a module that connect all of the players to the same virtual space, but that's what I'm going to use the extra money I've received from my good friend Dee. I just have to research how to get the multiplayer to work, then I just have to buy the necessary components to improve my model. I currently have it so you can see other people's model as they 'log in' the models just don't move or recognize each other as an entity. I started to doze off into the night before making a final thought… 'I'm going to ask her to help me test my VR…'

 **The Next Day After Getting Ready and Arriving at School.**

I took a step out of my bus, bus thirteen now, slowly stepping to what use to my favorite teacher's classroom. I noticed my friend Jayce was standing outside of the class, I waved at him to get his attention, but of course he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. As I steadily paced over to him I noticed a girl I've admired for a decent time now, Axia, she, for some odd reason, was waving me down. I looked around me to make sure it was me who see was waving at, turns out it was. She looked away to continue talking to her friend next to her, I have no clue who she is, so I, naturally, started to silently creep up to her. I've always been pretty good at moving around without making any noise, also according to my friends I have a tendency to just disappear, truthfully I just walk decently fast and quietly. When I reached Axia I motioned for her friend not to say anything, she quickly nodded her head slightly. I Put my hands in front of my mouth, "BOO!" when I said that I quickly placed my hands on her shoulders for an added effect.

"AHH! JAY I SWEAR IF THAT WAS YOU…" Axia started to turn so I moved to where she was originally facing. "Huh? I thought Jay was trying to scare me… Jaaay... " I started to back up when she faced towards me.

"Hehe… Hey Axia… How's it going?" I slightly chuckled while pacing backwards even more. "Can I ask you something real quick too?"

Axia put her finger up to chin before replying, "Well… you did scare the crap out of me…" She proceeded to crack her knuckles and approach me quicker "Maybe after I'm done with you of course."

I put my hands up and quickly waved them about to show my surrender, "Yeah… Although I think we're a nit too young for that kind of 'activity', don't you agree?" Axia's face suddenly flushed red from my comment, whether from anger or embarrassment, I don't think I'll live long enough to find out. " I'm joking I swear, I know we're both better than that." My apology didn't seem good enough for her when she began to run towards me. "OH GOD, SOMEONE SAVE ME" I frantically turned and bolted, vaulting myself over a picnic table set in the middle of the grassy area outside of the lunchroom. Axia didn't seem phased by my movements, I know I'm more agile than she is, but I have way less stamina than she does.

"JAY, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I ignored her, knowing that if I did stop I wouldn't be able to live my life anymore. Still sprinting away I noticed I was a bit ahead of her, I quickly turned around and began sprinting right back at her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW, WE'RE GOING TO…" I latched onto her as I passed her, bringing use both to the ground with a 'thud'. "Uhh, what the hell was that? WHY would you run back at me?"

I lightly scratched the back of my head, "Well, no reason? Anyway, I have a question for you real quickly." I helped her up and brushed some grass of of my pants, ignoring the people staring at me. "Can you come to this address after school? I need your help with one of my projects."

"Yeah… I guess so, I don't have anything to after school anyway, what is this 'project' of yours?" I looked back up to see Axia was fixing her hair after our 'tumble' "I'm not just going to help you if you're just messing around with Airsoft guns"

I handed her a slip of paper with the address written on it, "No,it's really important, that had the address of where I live now, by the way I don't live alone my Best Friend lives there with me too." I heard a few soft footsteps coming from behind me, naturally I turned around and jabbed with a swift movement, receiving a quick grunt in return. "You know better than trying to sneak up on my Jayce."

Jayce placed his hand on where I jabbed him, "Next time don't jab so hard or I'll get you back, why are you tackling Axia anyway?" he made a hand motion to Axia who was still confused why I jabbed Jayce.

"Well, I asked her to come over to my place so she can help me with my project that I've been working on for a while now." Jayce raised his eyebrows at me saying that Axia is coming over to my house. "Actually, could both of you come over to my house? It would make testing it way easier."

Jayce and Axia both nodded, "Well I didn't know that you and Axia were so close that you'd invite her over to your house, I can understand inviting me, but her?" He pointed at Axia, while she sent a cold glare at him, " I don't mean it in harmful way, I meant… whatever, just send me a text with you address and I'll come over there after school." We fist bumped before he walked to what I presumed is the general area of where his class is.

"Hey Axia… how close would you say we are?" She tilted her head to the side for a moment, "We hardly talk, but when ever we do our conversation flow really smooth." I shuffled around adjusting my weight to my left leg.

Axia opened her mouth to talk, but it looked like she was having trouble getting it out, "W-well, I don't know exactly… Maybe comfortable friends? I'm not sure, what do you think we are?" She shuffled awkwardly while kicking the ground lightly.

"Truthfully, comfortable friends sounds about right" When I agreed to our friendship status the first bell of the school year sounded off, causing all of the students on the campus to begin heading to their class. My first class is Communications, I heard from my Seniors that this class was really hard for them.

 **After School at Dee's House, Now My House Too**

I closed the door to my new house, receiving a breath of fresh… shit? "Aww, man that smells horrible." I covered my nose to close off the horrible smell that was invading my nose. "What the hell Dee? You could kill the entire population if you condensed this smell." I grabbed a conveniently place air freshener right next to me, I sprayed it over most of the room, hoping to rid this horrible smell.

"Shit man, that one came out loud and hard, I didn't know it was going to smell this bad." He attempted to waft the smell away, to his satisfaction he now got a large wiff of the air freshener instead. "Ah that's much better, how was school for you? Get any babe's on the first day?"

I chuckled, expecting an answer like that out of him, "No I don't want any 'babe's' right now exactly, I'd rather focus on school at the moment. Oh, I have my friends Axia and Jayce coming over to help me test my project." By the look on his face it looked like he was quite surprised by my impromptu 'sleepover.'

"Whoa, .Wait, a girl is coming over to our house?" I glanced at him, before shaking my head.

"Yeah a girl is coming over, along with a guy. They are going to help with my project, is it hard to understand that?" Dee seemed more focused on the fact we are having a female in our establishment. "Bro, no sexual intents in this house with other people in it, got that?

He shook his head before finally coming back to his senses, "Yeah, I got you now. WHen will they be over her…" Just as he was asking when they would be here the doorbell sounded off, I quickly glared at him, "Fine you can answer it, no need for harmful intentions." To show his point he raised his hands up in the air

"Good" I walked over to the door, unlocking the two locks we had installed. When I opened the door I expected to see Jayce, but instead there was a girl. She looked like she was my age, sixteen, she had brown hair like I did. When I looked into her eyes I noticed they where also brown like mine, but she was at least five inches shorter than me, maybe five foot five. "Oh, hey Axia, welcome to our lovely Abode, please come in. Ignore the tonned guy, he's my roommate."

As Axia walked into our house I looked to see that she was wearing, a pair of blue jeans, with a simple black zip-up hoodie. "Nice place, looks like you guys are just setting up though,so where is this project of yours?"

"I haven't got it out of the moving boxes yet, you can pull all four of them out of box marked 'VR EXPRMNT MP' careful with them please though." she looked at me with a puzzled expression, "Right, here let me take you to my room, the boxes are in there." I began to show her to my room. Once we got into my room everything was mostly set up, courtesy of my Mom.

I pointed out the box that contained my Experiment, "Thank you, I'll get everything set up for you, I'm guessing you want all four of them done?" I quickly nodded. "Yeah, okay, I got you then. GIve me about ten minutes and they'll be ready. I gave a wave so Axia can get on setting them up.

"AHHH! YOU SON OF A-" I flinched from the sudden screech, I paced into the front room to see what was going on. "Aaaachhkk" When I looked in the front room Dee was on the floor clutching his throat, while Jayce was standing over him.

"Umm… what is going on?" I looked over to Jayce knowing he caused this incident, "Nice to know you've already met my roommate, his name is Dee." Dee began to rise from the ground recovering from his conflict. "Oh well guys let's see if Axia has the VR's set-up." they both nodded as we started walking to my room.

"Oh hey guys, I've just finished setting up the fourth one, they're all ready to go." She pointed to the four VR's lying on my elongated desk. "I did notice there might be a flaw in some of the.." SHe didn't get to finish before Dee and Jayce were already putting theirs on.

Jayce looked back at us, "Hey I'll see you in there, good luck."

"Hey Axia, you ready? I guess we better get in there with them" I pulled a chair out for her to sit in. "I trust you know how these work right?" She nodded before sitting down and putting her own VR on. "I guess it's my turn now" I grabbed my VR, switching it on and putting it on my head. My vision blurred for a moment before I appeared in the virtual space. To my surprise everyone was fully rendered and interacting with each other.

"Hey Jay! This is awesome! How did you do this?" I know everything wasn't like this when I looked at it…

I walked over to the group, "Hey Axia, did you fix up some of the electronics? Because when I was working on it you couldn't interact with things."

She lowered her head slightly, "Y-yeah I messed with it, please don't be mad at me… I thought it would help if I fixed it." I came up to her and gave her a light hug, although virtual, it felt very real.

"I'm not mad at you, if anything I'm glad you did that, It made this program so much better now. I patted Axia's head, "You are now a crucial part of my Experimental team, welcome."

"GROUP HUUUG!" Dee and Jayce screamed while running up to us, they both join our friendly hug. "This is a huge goal for us… Today is a huge Milestone! This is where the real thing starts guys. Let's put our hands together and do a shout for Jay and Axia!." I chuckled at their antics. We all put our two hands into a pile "ONE. TWO .THREE! JAY AND AXIA!"

A distortion appeared right as we finished our cheer, creating a cyberquake? "Everyone hit the deck! I have no clue whats going on. Once you are on the ground logout!" Everyone fell to the ground and we quickly logged out of the Virtual space, before I logged out I looked at the rift that opened. "Well… shit... " I blacked out after I logged out of the new distortion world.


	3. Chapter 2

When I woke I was in a vastness of darkness, without anything to guide me I began to call out to my friends, "Axia? Are you out there?" My voice echo'd off seemingly nothing, so I turned around. To my surprise there was now a wall where I originally came from, "I- I'm pretty sure that wall wasn't there when I first appeared here… Jayce? You here buddy?" Again I heard a slight echo, this time it sounded more like someone else was repeating my words. "Huh? Is someone there?" I was starting to think it was my mind playing tricks on me.

"-ey… ther- four down-... us" The voice began to become more and more prominent every second. Did someone come in to check us in my house? "They ha- … pul-..." I closed my eye's to attempt to hear the voices now surrounding me, I now felt warmness, it spread slowly, but it was definitely there.

I felt slight tingling in my chest, "Why… does my chest-" As I was asking the question, I whited out, I still felt the warmness and the tingling.

"Hey! This one is waking up!" I opened my eye's slowly, rather than all of us being in my house we were slightly scattered around near a cliff. "Whoa, Whoa, Chill out, you just woke up from being knocked out." I looked over to my side to see who was talking, It was a girl, first thing I noticed was she was about my age, and she had long flowing blond hair.

"What… happened? The last thing I remember was trying to escape a Rift…" The Blonde looked at me like I was a maniac. "Wait, my friends how are they doing?" I faced towards where my friends were lying. They all looked like they fared better than I did, of course they got out of the rift before I did.

THe Blonde sighed, "They're doing fine, you were the one we were worried about, I mean you're injuries aren't healing, Oh you got them from falling out of a tree… I think or you somehow scared a Ursa away while it was nibbling on you."

I tilted my head trying to find out what she meant by Ursa, but there were more pressing matters at the moment, "Why would my injuries heal? I don't think I was out for that long, more importantly… WHERE ARE WE!?" I screeched, making the Blond flinch from the abruptness of it.

"Oww… My ears, calm down dude. You're right outside of Beacon, Wait… why would your injuries heal that fast? Well, you guys have an aura, right? I mean that should heal your injuries over time." I flattened my ears against my head in reaction to my agitation…

Wait… I flattened my ears? I slowly reached up to the top of my head, when I did I felt something fuzzy, "Do… I have ears... on top of my head?" The Blonde tilted her head and gave me a small makeup mirror. When I looked on top of my head, there were ears. They looked like, cat ears? The entire ear was black, but along the edge of the inside there was a red edge. "Whoa… I have no clue why I have cat ears… but they look pretty awesome!"

"Uhh… I'm pretty sure if you have cat ears, you've had them your entire life… So that makes you four all faunus... right?" She pointed out to my three friends, truth be told they did have some kind of animalistic feature like I did. Axia had notably sharper looking eyes and talon like nails. Dee had two rounded ears on top of his head, most like a bears. Then Jayce had a fluffy tail, my guess is a dog tail. "So you see… It's really… rare, to find faunus with no clue that they're actually faunus."

I shook my head and started to rise, before feeling a tug on something behind me, "Ow! W-what was that?" I partially turned around to see the Blonde holding a black tail with red hair tips… "iI-is that my tail too?"

"Oh my god! I thought your ears were cute but you have a tail too!" The Blonde cooed, in reality it felt nice when she was 'petting' my newly acquired tail. "Anyway what's your name… and theirs?" She motion to my friends.

I sighed, she was the only way I could figure out… what this place is, "Well… my name is Jay Versteckt, while the girls name is Axia 'Ignis' Sepia, the dude with the bear ears is my best friend Dee Light. Finally the guy with the fluffy ass tail is Jayce TInder. We're all from a town in Oregon called Hubbard.

She blinked in confusion at the town's name, "Oregon? Hubbard? I've never heard of those before… Well, it's a Dee-light meeting you here today" I facepalmed at her pun, but I still chuckled at it. "Hey! Y-you actually laughed at my puns?"

"Uhh? Yeah… I thought it was funny… why wouldn't I laugh at your humor?" She quickly bolted in front of me… a bit too close for my comfort, "Umm… Hey?" I started to pace backwards, before she started crushing me in a bear hug, "Aaack, c-can you let me go… I'm not comfortable with hugging strangers."

She pouted before letting go of me, "Fiiine, the names Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you Jay." she put out a hand for a handshake, I gladly accepted… but learned she has a very strong grip.

"Ahhhh! Mind the hand please, but nice to meet you too Yang, and Jayce I wouldn't do that if I were you, she's really strong…" Behind Yang Jayce was about to judo chop her, much to his dismay Yang turned around. She grabbed Jayce's arm and flipped him over herself, he landed on his back right in front of me. "Told you stupid, this girl isn't normal... "

Jayce grunted a few times on the ground before getting up, "I thought you were joking… Shit does she use roids or something?" He backed up towards me, "Whoa! Nice cat ears and tail, you get them at a Weeaboo shop or something." He grabbed my tail and pulled on it.

"OWWW!, Hand of the merchandise!" I brought myself to the ground and spun around, tripping Jayce and making him faceplant into the ground. "These are real, according to Yang… you know the Girl that kicked your ass." I laughed at him getting whipped by a girl we just met.

"Hey, if you're around these parts everyone is around my strength, This is a Hunter training School after all." Jayce and I looked at each other, we both had puzzled looks on our faces. "What… do you not know what a hunter is?" We both shook our heads, "You've got be kidding me, how could you not know what a Hunter is?

"Well, we're not from this Dimension, that's why." All three of us turned around to see Axia playing with her nails, "Why are my nails so sharp? I can see farther and see more details too…"

I recovered from shock before everyone else, "Wait you said… We're in another Dimension?" I scratched my head thinking of all the possibilities. "Does that mean we're not on OUR Earth anymore?" I looked up to see a shattered moon in the sky… 'Yeah I guess we're not'

Yang looked like she was about to pass out from hearing things that would appear to be impossible, "Wait… firstly, You're not from this dimension? Is that why you guys are confused about this world and you being faunus?" We all looked at each other before nodding. "Well… Uhh… I think I should take you to our headmaster so he can judge that…" She motion for use to follow her.

"Yang?" She turned around to see what Axia had to say, "Sorry I heard what your name was in my… dream, anyway, what about Dee?" I looked over to see Dee still on the ground passed out. " I mean He's still our friend so we need to take him too."

Yang sighed before easily picking Dee up and slinging him over her shoulder, "Uhh… How did you pick him up so easily… he weighs about one hundred and sixty-five pounds…" Yang ignored my question and started to head towards the huge school near us. "Huh, so this is beacon? It seems…. a bit over done."

"Well, it is the most prestigious Hunter School in Remanent, so it has to be really big." I nodded taking in the information. We soon arrived at an elevator, "Well, here's the elevator that will take you up to the Headmaster's Quarters, Good luck you'll need it!" Yang pressed a button and the doors closed us in the elevator.

Dee slightly shuffled before getting up, "ahck" He gripped his throat, donning a puzzled expression he attempted to talk again, "huuuu" All that came out was a light exhaling sound.

"Well… It appears like Dee can't talk anymore due to Jayce jabbing him in the throat… I think, maybe you'll recover later. " Dee glared at Jayce for a moment before making another confused expression. "Oh, right, so… we're kindof in a new dimension, I think Yang called this school 'Beacon' it trains Hunters apparently."

Axia gripped Jayce's shoulder tightly, "After we talk to the Headmaster you better say sorry to Dee." Jayce winced at the pressure before nodding, "Good, now I think we're about to get to the top floor" She pointed out a meter that showed our position, in fact we were at the top.

The elevator's doors opened allowing us to walk into the spacious office. "Welcome to Beacon, what brings you children to a Elite Hunter Scholl like this one?" A chair behind a desk in the middle of room turned, revealing a middle-age looking man. He had grey hair, a pair rounded glasses place at the edge of his nose, and he was holding a cup of what looked like coffee. "You… all are faunus' that… rare to say the least, anyway, what would you guys like?"

I spoke up to the Headmaster, "Well you might not believe this story but this is what happened." Before I started talking about our story a young looking lady walked in, she had blond hair, noticeably she was holding a riding crop for some odd reason. "Anyways here's what happened." I explained to the Headmaster and his assistant.

"Well, do you think we would believe a story as ridicu-" The Assistant didn't get to finish her sentence before the Headmaster cut her off, stopping her complaining.

"Glynda, these Children have no Idea what this world is, they don't know what aura is either. Everyone in this world knows what aura is, but these children do not." The Headmaster did make an excellent point.

"But Ozpin, what if they're lying to us, they could be part of the White Fang" I was now really confused, who did she think we are, "If they are White Fang this could be dangerous" Ozpin raised his hand to stop Glynda.

He sighed before answering, "Again Glynda, if what they are from another dimension, what will they do without our assistance?" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and stared at my group for a moment, "So, you children need an explanation of this world don't you?" We all looked at each other silently deciding getting any help would be nice. We all nodded to the Headmaster, "Good, now let me explain the basics of this world. First, we are Hunters, we protect all of the innocent lives in this world. We fight against criminal organization, and monsters known as Grimm. The Grimm are the opposite of us, they have no soul and they feed of negative feelings." Ozpin looked at each of us before continuing, "Us Hunters use custom weapons to fight these oppositions, along with something called an Aura, aura is the manifestation of our souls, it protects us from evil."

Axia slowly raised her hand, "Uhh, Sir? How can we go about getting this aura?" I had to agree with Axia, if we're going to live in this world we would need to get this 'Aura' thing, "I'm pretty sure we'll need it to live in this world, plus we don't have any weapons…" Took the words right of my mouth

"Right, I can have Glynda here." Ozpin pointed to his assist next to him, "Take you to the Blacksmith's, now for unlocking your aura I can do that for you, but you have to agree on one thing for me."

I shuffled around hearing the seriousness in his voice, "Well, you're the only person we really know in this world." I turned to my companions, "You guys think we should agree on helping the Headmaster?" I stepped closer to Ozpin's desk before turning around. "If you will join me in whatever the Headmaster needs, then step next to me." Axia instantly walked up next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll always be part of your group now, so you can count me in." I smiled at her and nodded my head. "How about you two Wusses, or are you two too scared to join us?" I think Axia purposely put the three to's in that sentence to confuse the other guys. Dee sighed and stepped up, I grinned knowing he would join his best friend.

I looked at Jayce, now the only one not to have joined us, "You joining us Jayce, or will you just live as a civilian in this world?"

"Yeah… I guess I don't really have a choice, I'll join you guys, I have nothing better to do anyway." I gave Jayce a high-five as he joined us, "You guys can't do anything without me either, So I have to join in reality." I lightly hit Jayce's arm before we all turned back to facing the Headmaster. "We all agree to whatever it is you want us to do."

Ozpin looked at Glynda, "Glynda tell the Blacksmith to prepare the forges, and for you four, grab each others hands and then form a circle so the ends are grabbing my hands." We moved around creating a small circle with Ozpin. "Now I want you to close your eyes and just listen, open up your soul." I took a deep breath before closing my eyes. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." I suddenly felt more alive than I ever have before. I opened my eyes to see a highlight of color on everyone, I had a black outline, Axia had a reddish-brown highlight, Dee had a White outline, finally Jayce had a bright red outline. "As you can see that is your Aura, to 'flare it light you just did, all you have to do is 'push-out' your soul. We all did as Ozpin said, much to our surprise the glow came back.

"Whoa… I feel… Alive, like I never have before." Axia made a swift punch to show how she felt, "I feel like I could take on our entire school… Actually I probably could now, no joke…" I don't doubt it, I feel really strong too…

For some odd reason I feel like running, "Hey Glynda can we go start on making our weapons, I'm kinda excited to make mine."

"First of all, you will call me Goodwitch, not Glynda. I will take you to the Blacksmith's just don't cause trouble once you get there." Goodwitch started typing away on her tablet looking thing, "Please tell me your names so Ozpin can get you signed up for our our school," I told her our names, "Okay, tomorrow we'll be announcing the first year teams, be there at ten in the morning." Goodwitch stopped talking and showed us to the Blacksmith's.

After Goodwitch brought us to the Blacksmith's she gave us a tablet each, apparently in this world they're called Scrolls, but whatever. We began to work, on a weapon that we felt suited us the best. Axia said something about 'using her new Faunus senses'. Jayce just ran off rubbing his hands like a madman, Dee said he like to punch stuff so maybe gloves or something. While because I like the Idea of a Rapier, but I felt like that wasn't enough so decided that I will add more to it.

 **In the amphitheater at nine Pm (night)**

My friends and I walked into the filled room where all of the new students were staying for the night, "Hey, you guys notice a lot of people are staring at us, do you think it's because we're faunus?" Dee shrugged but pointed to his tail which was wagging around. "Are you excited because of the massive amount of females sleeping in this room?" Dee quickly started to wave his hands around.

"Hey Jay I think it is because of us being faunus, listen." Axia started to quiet down, I started to listen to the surrounding chatter.

"Who's team do you think we'll be on?"

"My name is Yang, aaand this is my little sister Ruby!"

"Why are those Faunus walking like they own this place, I should show them that we own them."

"Yeah I get what you're saying, maybe Faunus and Humans don't get along well?" The four of us found a reasonable place to sleep for the night. I sniffed the air to test out my new faunus senses, I smelt many different kinds of foods, Vomit? I also noticed that someone smelled close to my scent, maybe another Faunus, " hey guys, I think I smell another cat faunus, I'm going to try talking to them. My friends waved me off as they got comfortable and fell asleep, "Wow… Thanks guys" 'I need to test out my reflexes now' I hopped onto a nearby wall and bounced upwards to the rafters, I grabbed a rafter and pulled myself up, 'I can't see very well in this darkness' I found the scent I was trying to locate, when I squinted my eyes and tried to focus on seeing my vision brightened up. 'Whoa, I have night vision? Is this because I'm a cat?'

I looked onto the scent, it was a girl, about my age, she was wearing a simple black t-shirt, and she had a black bow on top of her head. 'I bet because of my reflexes and Aura I can sneak up on her.' I jumped to another rafter above her, I looked down to see if she had noticed me. Much to my satisfaction she was too engrossed in a unmarked book, I hopped down quietly landing a few feet away from her. The girl's bow twitched slightly, when it stopped I crept up to her side, "Hey, how are you doing Kitty?" She flinched from either me suddenly appearing, or from mentioning her being a cat.

"Who... are you?" Rude much… She didn't answer my question "How did you know…?" I pointed to my tail and ears. "You're… a Faunus too? But… How could you tell?"

I came closer to her and sat next to her, "Well, I can tell because your scent is close to my own." She seemed quite uncomfortable, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone because it's obvious you're trying to hide your identity, I'm Jay Versteckt, you are?"

"My name is Blake Belladonna… Thanks for not telling anyone,now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to reading." I nodded and hopped across the students lying on the ground until I reached where my group was sleeping. When I got back to my sleeping area the only person that was awake was Axia, "Hey Axia, why are you still awake, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She turned to face where my bed is, "I just can't sleep knowing we're not at our world anymore, what are my parents going to think?" I'm not sure why she was looking at my bed when I was standing right where she was looking.

"Uhh, try focusing your eye more by the way" Axia's eyes gleamed for a moment before she noticed where I was really standing. "Yeah, I learned us Faunus can use nightvision, pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah that's nice to know, and you're also up aren't you?" I nodded, having no comeback to her reply. "Okay now go get your ass in bed and go to sleep, I will try to too."

I walked over to my make-shift bed and started to lie down in it, "Of course Mom, I'll go to sleep now." I snickered at her mother like actions. "Good night Axia, rest well for tomorrow, I feel like Ozpin has something important coming up for us."

"Yeah, yeah, night, rest well, and whatever…" she rolled over and started to try to go to sleep. 'I wonder what he has in store for us…' I guess we'll see tomorrow, I better get some rest for now. Before I get some rest, We'll need some equipment for fighting, I don't think casual clothing will do for fighting monsters or criminals. I have an idea for what I would like to wear. I'll have to ask Ozpin if he can get us some clothing or something along those lines.

As I was falling asleep I noticed many different noises around the room, sniffling, coughing, the flipping of pages, scribbling of a pencil. With my enhanced senses I feel like I can sense people miles away, whether it be by smell, sight, or hearing… I don't want to taste people that far away… I guess I'm lucky for that… Well I better get to sleep...


	4. Chapter 3

"BEEEEEEEP!" I jolted up from my slumber, annoyed at whatever made the noise I looked around to identify it. I noticed everyone in the room was getting up, so I assumed we should too. "Hey, guys, get up, everyone else is putting their things away." My friends began to stir and rise up. "Once you guys are fully awake just put your beds over in the corner with the rest of the others." my friends did a simi nod before following my to the pile of beds.

"Jaaaay, why are we up so early?" I didn't really know the time, if I didn't know it neither did Jayce. I pulled out my scroll to check the time, the clock read nine o' one. I guess Ozpin gave us time to get our gear on and to get ready for the teams.

I pushed the scroll in front of my companions faces, "Look it's actually nine right now, so we should go to our lockers and get our gear." On our way the the Blacksmith's, Goodwitch told us where to find our lockers and informed us that we have to put our weapons in them for the night. " Remember guys, do NOT forget your code for your locker, without it you can't get your weapon, and you might need it sooner or later." Once we dropped off our beds, we all headed to our lockers, which, because we came later than everyone else, were all next to each other. I punched in my code to open my locker, the locker popped open, allowing to grab my newly designed weapon. To my surprise there was a parcel with a note attached, 'I figured you might need some clothing for fighting in -Ozpin' I grinned knowing we actually did have someone watching our backs. I opened the Parcel, inside I found a half trench coat, it was mainly black, but all of the trims were red.(AN like this cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=14368968) Also in the Parcel was a pair of black jeans, they too had a red trim. (AN they look like this, but Jean like art/BJD-Black-Cargo-Pants-145720708) I really liked the look of the clothing, plus it matched my ear and tail color. I began to put the clothes on, I wasn't too comfortable changing with girls in the same room, but I better get use to it.

"Whoa Jay, looking snazzy trying to impress some girls here or something?" I finished holstering my weapon, a rapier, onto my hip before turning to face Jayce, behind him was Dee giving a thumbs up at me. Jayce had a Red sweater on that had black leather sleeves, while he wore a plain pair of blue jeans, he had his weapon, a medium warhammer that had a spike on the back, holstered on his back. On the other hand Dee was wearing what looked like a white boxing uniform, he had his gauntlets on. (AN just imagine Yang's, but white and no shotguns)

I nodded agreeing at their uniforms and weapons, "You guys are looking good too… Where is Axia?" I felt something was off so I hopped forward a few feet before turning around. Of course it turns out Axia was behind me trying to scare me, "Nice try Axia, but now that we're Faunus I can sense you standing there."

Axia pouted in response, "That's no fun… I still have to get you back from what you did to me at school." I noticed that she was wearing Combat skirt, the top portion was red, while the bottom changed to a brown color. She had a complex metal longbow on her back, she didn't have any arrows, so I assumed she hasn't made any yet. "Are we ready to go yet?"

"Yeah let's go guys, I'm not sure about you guys, but I feel like a badass." The others nodded agreeing with my statement, "To the amphitheater then!" We all began to walk back into the room, on the stage was Ozpin and his assistant Goodwitch, "Hey guys there's the Ozpin, you think he'll do a speech, or did we miss that already?"

Ozpin then stepped up to the microphone he had on the stage, "We will now be announcing the first year teams. Can Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark please step up on to the stage." The four men walked up onto the stage, "They are now known as team CRDL. Lead by… Cardin Winchester." CRDL walked off the stage going back to their original places. "Can Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren come onto the stage." all four of the members stepped up, however; Jaune looked a bit shaky. "They are now known as Team JNPR, Lead by… Jaune Arc." The Blonde seemed like he was panicking slightly, but then Pyrrha 'lightly' punched him in the shoulder. Next can Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long come up please?" The four 'Huntresses' paced onto the stage before facing the crowd. "They are now known as Team RWBY, lead by… Ruby Rose, congratulations." Weiss seemed ticked off at Rudy being announced the team leader. "Now, for our final team, Can Jay Versteckt, Axia 'Ignis' Sepia, Dee Light, and Jayce Tinder come up on stage." I looked at my team before walking onto the stage and looking at Ozpin. "They are now known as Team VILT (Violet) lead by… Jay Versteckt. I instantly gained a confused facial expression, but I knew this was something I will have to deal with. "Now, Team VILT did not do the Initiation, but due to… harsh conditions, they will be participating in this class." We did a slight bow before stepping off of the stage. "Now all students are dismissed you can now head to your room, we have sent the location to your team leader's scroll, goodday." Ozpin walked off the stage along with his Assistant.

"Hey mighty Team Leader, where is our room at?" I glared at Jayce, "Whoa, okay, fine I'll call you by your name… but still where is it?"

"Well, just pay attention where we're going and you'll see where our room is, but it's most likely next to all of the other Freshmen rooms." Jayce seemed slightly offended, but he still nodded, "Axia, according to the way the Headmaster read our names off, it appears we are now partners, same with Dee and Jayce."

Axia seemed to be thinking about something. I snapped my fingers in front of her face, she snapped out of her daze, "What? Sorry I was thinking about how I'm going to be sharing a room with three guys" She started to chuckle lightly, "I guess I'll have to keep the room clean, I'm not doing your laundry though." The rest of the team started to laugh at her joke, but she still seemed tense about something.

"Axia, you okay? You're not acting like yourself lately." We all stopped, "Hey guys our room is just ahead, four doors on the right go ahead, I'm going to talk to Axia." Dee and Jayce walked to our door, unlocked it, then walked inside. "So… Axia, you okay?"

Axia turned to face me, "No… Mostly everything is wrong, I can't see my parents anymore, they're going to be worrying about me." She started to sniffle, "What about my other life? Can we never return to our world?" Axia started to tear up, "Why are you perfectly fine with this!? Don't you worry about your family? What about friends?" I sighed, I guess I should tell her why I'm not freaking out like she is.

"Axia it's not easy to explain, but once you leave a dimension… All memories of you are replaced, forgotten, erased. Basically you never existed in our dimension at all, if we went back, no one would know who we are, your parents aren't yours anymore, they might be one of your best friends." Axia backed up against a wall, she wasn't taking this information well at all. "I'm sorry, but we can't do anything about that now, "We **have** to live in this world now… this is now our home, no family, no old friends, just our team… We can meet new friends, but our families are irreplaceable." I walked up to her putting my hands on her shoulders, "Just remember, I'm here for you, plus the rest of team VILT, If anything **we're** your family now." Axia moved forward and began to hug me.

"Jay… I know you guys are here for me, I guess it's going to take a bit to get used to that…" I moved to hug her back, wrapping my arms around her back, she put her head onto my chest and started to wipe off her tears, "I-I don't know how to thank you…. *sniff*" She pulled out of the hug and put her hand out, "Let's try to become the strongest team at this school" I smiled at how fast she recovered.

I put my hand out to and grabbed hers for a handshake, "Of course, it's not going to be easy, but we'll do it, for our families." We shook hands and began to walk back to our room.

"Nice speech there lover boy, I didn't know you could reel in a girl so fast!" I facepalmed knowing that only one person I've met so far would comment on that interaction.

I turned around to see Yang, Blake, and two girls in Red and White, respectively, "I've know Axia for a long time now, we're good friends, plus we're a team I need to help her through any hardship there is. It doesn't matter if I'm the leader or not, it's whether I'm the best teammate I can be." Yang seemed satisfied my answer, the girl in white seemed to think about what I said, "May I ask who are your teammate here?"

"Oh, sorry, the non-talkative girl with the bow is Blake." I did a curt nod at Blake, "The girl in white is the Ice Queen." Ice queen proceeded to stomp on Yang's foot.

"*Huff* My name is Weiss Schnee, I'm the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," I stepped forward and grabbed the Heiress' hand kissed it lightly, "Hmph, Finally someone knows how to treat a Heiress correctly, I like you, anyway this is my insufferable partner Ruby Rose." Weiss pointed to the girl in red who was practically bouncing in place.

Ruby became a blur of red roses before reappearing inches in front of me, "Hey! What's your name? What kind of weapon do you have? what's your semblance, oh, how strong are you?" When I was being bombarded by questions Yang pulled the small Huntress backward. "Yaaang!"

"How cute, anyways, My name is Jay Versteckt, My weapon is Duel Kopis, and whats a semblance? But I'm not that strong, If you come to our room well explain the story behind it." The Girls tilted their heads, but nodded shortly after. We walked down to my teams dorm, when we got to the door we heard what sounded like fighting, "Dee, Jayce if I come in there and you two are fighting you'll be sleeping outside tonight." I opened the door, and of course the two were on the ground, with Jayce being on top of Dee about to punch him, "You have three seconds to get up before you're out the window...One." As soon as I said 'one' the two of them were sitting on their beds. "Good, next time you will go out the window, Anyway these ladies, and Heiress, are Team RWBY, I'm about to tell them how we got to this World."

 **About a hour later after telling Team RWBY what happened.**

"So, you're telling us that you… come from another Dimension?" I nodded at Weiss, hopping she would believe us, "Well… as hard as that is to believe, I think you're telling the truth, I mean, you came here without knowing what an Aura is, and you have no clue what a semblance is either." My Team looked at each other, well besides Dee, he was in a daze, I think because of all the attractive girls in the room. "What do you guys think about Team VILT?"

Blake was the first to respond, "Well… I talked to Jay last night and I trust him, so… I guess I believe him too."

"Well, I helped them get set up here, I already heard the story, but I trust them fully." I smiled knowing Yang would believe us.

Meanwhile Ruby was too busy fiddling around with our Team's weapons, "Oh, what? Uhh, yeah they seem cool… I think that they are telling the truth too?" Was that a question or… is she not paying attention at all? "Plus their weapons are cool!"

"Ruby, you haven't even seen their other form yet, all of our weapons have two forms, a ranged form, then a melee form." Ruby basically screamed, she tried to find out how to change their forms but couldn't. " But thank you guys for believing us, it's nice to have someone we can trust that's about our age."

Team RWBY then began to walk out of our room, "Hey Lover Boy, we might be cool, but you hurt my Team outside of Sparing and I'll make you hurt." Yang's Iris' changes from a Purple to a shade of red. I gulped and nodded my head, "Good wouldn't want to mess up your perfect long hair there." Yang then strode out the door.

My Team looked at each other before letting out a sigh of relief. "Yang's… Uhh, pretty scary huh?" I had to agree with Jayce… Yang is different somehow, I can't put my finger on it but I feel like she wasn't kidding. "Well, it's only eleven-thirty, should we see if the Cafeteria is serving?"

"Yeah, food does sound pretty good. I haven't ate since we got here, I'm starving." Axia and Jayce had a point, I looked at Dee and he nodded, "Well to the Cafeteria then!" Axia walked out of our room and took a right.

"Axia, wrong way!" She turned around and ran past m while blushing, "Do you think she'll even remember where our room is?"

Jayce and Dee laughed at my comment, "I bet you fifty bucks she'll remember, she's pretty smart." I shook Jayce's hand "You just lost yourself Fifty dollars." I smiled knowing that this bet could go either way. Knowing my luck she'll actually remember, but we can never know until it happens. When we finally found the lunchroom it was packed full of students, we spotted Axia at the back of the lunch line.

"There you are Axia, I thought you would've gotten yourself lost." Axia turned to us and pouted.

"I'm not that bad with directions, I mean I could re-find our room easily." I laughed at that, knowing she might have Jinxed herself. "Anyway, they're serving Hamburgers, Mac and cheese, and then they have pancakes for some odd reason, but who cares, free food!" She hopped in place happily.

Once we got the the front of the lunch line we all grabbed a Hamburger with some assorted fruits and vegetables, "Where should we sit guys?" I looked around for some seats, I suddenly heard three voices bickering about how they should eat. "Nevermind guys, I found a place let's go" I lead my team further into the back of the lunch room, when I spotted four distinct people. "Hey guys, you decided to eat too?" The four Huntresses looked at our team.

"Oh hey guys, want to sit with us?" Yang offered us a seat next to their team, I accepted the offer knowing it would be rude to reject them, "Ruby here." Yang turned and patted ruby's head, "Said she wanted something to eat so we came to the lunchroom."

I nodded and noticed Ruby trying to bat away Yang's hand, "Are you two sisters or something? You seem really close." Before I could ask Axia questioned them first.

"Yeah! Me and Yang are Sisters!"

Weiss turned to Ruby with an agitated expression, "Ruby, it's: Yang and I, not Me and Yang, try to get that in your mind."

Ruby slid down in her chair slightly, "Ice Queen, wasn't that a bit Cold?" I slammed my head into the table at Yang's Pun. "Eh? Eh? No? Oh come on that was amazing!"

"Yang let's not do that again…" For once Blake talked, "Some of us are trying to do something important." Blake then went back to eating her Tuna Fish sandwich, I sniffed the air, noticing that the Tuna smelled really good.

My tail started to flick back and forward, while I was focused on the sandwich my tail accidently slapped Axia in the face. This caused Axia to jump and flip her trey right into Yang's hair. Yang then punched the table in anger causing Rubies tray of cookies to go flying everywhere, also Weiss' bowl of soup spilled on her legs making her jump up and flail her arms around while screaming something about 'Dunces'. The rest of us just had our Hamburgers fall to the ground, "Aww… I was about eat that too, good thing I ate my fruits…" Axia looked over to me, which to my luck, I had only gotten to my hamburger. I had peaches, strawberries, and mangoes in my hair and on my face. "Oh… Jay didn't have my luck though…" I sighed in frustration, but we all started to laugh at our misfortune, except for Weiss who was still screaming in the background.

I went back to looking at Blake's sandwich, I noticed she was too busy reading her book. I cautiously leaned forward, right when I was about to take a bite out of her sandwich she lowered her book and stared into my eyes. After a minute both of our ears, or in Blake's case a bow, flattened again our heads. My tail bristled and all of the hairs stood up straight, our gazed became more hardened. In the meanwhile the entire group, now plus Weiss, was staring at us. I leaned forward even more but Blake pulled the sandwich back, the only thing that came to mind was to Hiss, so I did, "*hssssh*"

Blake puffed up before she hissed back at me, "*hssssssh*" My tail began to flick back and forward sporadically. Our hissing caused more and more people to stare at us, but we were too focused on each other to care. I moved my hand to hit the Sandwich out of Blake's hand, but she pulled it back and slapped my hand away. I glared at her and attempted to hit it again, this time Blaked pulled it back then lept over the table. She landed on me causing both of us to fall to the ground, when we hit the ground we started to roll around, trying to pin each other down. While we were trying to subdue each other Yang was taking pictures of our mini brawl. Ruby, Axia, Dee, and Jayce were laughing, while Weiss was shaking her head. I looked over the the side and saw the sandwich was placed on a tray that was flipped over on the ground, I pushed Blake off of me then I lept for the sandwich. When I was about to grab it Blake pushed my head down, causing it to smash into the sandwich. I raised my head in confusion, I felt something wet on my face but I couldn't tell, I dragged my finger across my face, gather whatever was on it. I looked at the substance and it turned out to be tuna, I turned to see Blake right in my face, she did not look happy. Blake jumped in the air, she was going to slam me into the ground again, so I rolled off to the side to avoid her attack. When she landed she expected to land on me, rather her hand hit the a piece of bread causing her to faceplant into the pile of tuna.

The doors to the cafeteria slammed open revealing Goodwitch, "You two, please do NOT fight in anywhere but sparring class" she then whipped her Riding crop causing all of the splattered food and scattered trays to go into the trash and tray drop off. "If I catch you two fighting again… there will be consequences."

Goodwitch slammed the doors closed, I stood up and helped Blake up, "Truce?" Blake nodded and accepted my hand, I returned to my seat and wiped my face and hair clean, "...What guys?" All of our two teams were staring at us… "Did I miss a spot?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby, Yang, and Jayce screamed, "You guys were like, 'whaa' 'hiss' "whap whap' IT WAS SOOO COOL!" I think Ruby went a bit overboard on that explanation.

"I thought Jay was a proper person, but apparently you're as childish as Ruby." Weiss turned her head away from me.

I looked down slightly, "But Blake's Tuna Fish Sandwich smelt really good…" everyone snapped their heads at Blake and .

"Wait… all of that was for… a simple sandwich?" I pointed to the Tuna on the table, "Sorry, Tuna sandwich?" I nodded my head at the rest of the group. "Wow… least to say I'm going to have to Tuna my senses to you." My jaw dropped at Weisses attempt at a pun, huh, that's a first.

Yang hopped up quickly, "The Ice Queen has some humor in her, who would have thought?" Yang then refocused her attention on Blake and I, "So… what was that about exactly?"

"Well… I'm a cat faunus, so I guess I really liked the smell of the Tuna?" Yang seemed like she was satisfied with my answer, but then she looked at Blake, "And I guess Blake doesn't like to share her food?" I shrugged shortly after my response

Luckily for Blake they didn't question it anymore, "Hey after… we're done cleaning up you guys want to spar?" I didn't expect Weiss to ask that, " I mean I need to see how well my Classmates perform in battle."

"I don't really mind, Axia and I don't have much experience fighting though." It was true, Dee and Jayce know how to fight, " But I guess we'll try, I would like to fight you Weiss so you can give me tips on using my rapier better."

Weiss seemed to blush lightly, "Yeah, you can work with me because your fighting style will be close to my own." The others seemed to be talking to the person that would match their own style. Axia and Blake were partnered up, Yand and Dee, then Ruby and Jayce. Once we all had our sparring partners we headed for the training room. Weiss decided that we should start with the proper stance, she said it can be different from person to person, so she asked to see what I think would be a good stance. I placed my left foot forward, with my knee bent slightly, my right arm and leg were brought back about a foot. (about a third of a meter or so) Weiss said the stance was good, I just need to work on fighting with the rapier now. "So let's begin, at first I'll let you come at me, so we can test your strengths and weaknesses." As she said I bolted forward with a burst of speed. I deflected her rapier away from me, this caused Weiss to stumble away a bit. I then shot forward again and delivered a kick to the back of her leg, making her kneel to the ground. "Okay you have good reaction times but your swordsmanship is only slightly better that Arc's" I found offence to that… Jaune looked like a complete wimp. Over the course of two hours Team RWBY helped helped my Team train. by the end of our training session we all have improved, even our teachers learned a few things, like not to touch my tail without my permission *cough* Weiss* *cough*.

"Well, good job team I'm proud of all of you, If we keep training like that we'll soon be one of the best teams here at beacon." My entire team High-Fived before breaking off to take a rest.

Weiss came up to me after I dismissed my team, "Hey Jay?" I turned to face Weiss, "I'm glad you've grown a lot, but tomorrow we have classes, so we won't get to train as much."

"It's okay Weiss, I'm happy as long as I get some training in, I'm glad you offered to help too Weiss, thank you." I put my hand out for a handshake. "If you need any help I'll be glad to help you too."

Weiss offered her hand and we shook hands, "Of course, I'll help you too." We smiled at each other before Weiss walked off with her team. I pulled out my Scroll and typed a message, 'I'm noing to be exploring the campus, I'll meet you guys at dinner.' I closed my scroll and began to Jog around the campus, While I was jogging I thought of what Yang had told me about Semblances, 'Your Semblance is basically an ability that makes you stronger in one way or another, when I get hit I can use that to strengthen my power, Ruby can run really fast, Weiss can make glyphs, then I think Blake can make clones of herself.' I wonder what our Semblances could be…

I was approaching the second year's dorm rooms when I heard struggling, I stopped jogging and I looked around the corner. There was a tall guy, by the looks of the armor it was Team CRDL's Leader Cardin, I watched for a few to see what was going on. "I told you to watch where you were going Freak." The Girl, who had Bunny ears, just whimpered in response to Cardin pulling her ears. I started to creep up behind the bully, once I reached him I tapped his shoulder, "Wha? Oh look at that it's another freak, I don't even know why I came to this school." I scoffed at how horribly he treated Faunus. "What are you going to do? Save the Rabbit girl?" I just simply nodded in response to his rhetorical question. He let go of the Bunny girl, but due to fear she just stood still, "And how are you going to do that?" Cardin began to move closer to me, but once he was about to grab me I jumped over him and grabbed the Rabbit girls hand.

"Come on, we're leaving here." The Rabbit girl only nodded, by the time Cardin noticed I grabbed the girl we were already running away.

"Get back here, I'm not going to let you two freaks get away from me!" Cardin began to run at us at a surprising rate, I attempted to look for a Way out of this but we were running at a dead end. The girl pointed to the door at the end of the hallway, It was most likely her dorm room. We didn't have time to open the door so I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way through the door. Right when we're about to slam into the door I had a feeling creep along my body, the next thing I knew we were in the room. "Whoa… feeling a bit dizzy… but are you okay?" I looked over at the Bunny girl wow was still side eyed.

"... Y-y-yeah, I'm fine thanks to you." As she finished talking Cardin slammed into the door because he couldn't stop in time. "Hehe, he had that coming, Anyway… My name is Velvet Scarlatina, this is my teams dorm, I'm part of second year team CFVY, again thank you for saving me."

I laughed lightly, "It's fine Velvet, you would have done the same thing for me, but anyway I better get back to my dorm room before Goodwitch has a panic attack." I waved goodbye to Velvet and walked past a passed out Cardin, when I got back to the dorm my teammate looked at me questionably. "You guys will not believe what just happened to me!"

 **Tell me If I forgot to replace some of the Rapiers, by that I mean mine not Weiss' Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I've changed Jay's weapon to Duel Kopis' You can google it if you want, Plus I'm going to give you guys a Schedule... Basically you have a guaranteed chapter on the weekend, possibly more, then you guys might get on on the weekdays. Like today... Thank you guys, now on to the Chapter! Ummm... Insert line break below... Uhh... Please tell me how to do that please...?**

"Whaaaaat!? So, you're telling me that, first, you avoided Cardin, then you grabbed Velvet's hand and finally you Phased through a door, left an afterimage of you and whoever you're touching?" I think Jayce was just jealous of me getting my Semblance, either that or I touched Velvet… I honestly don't know.

"Yeah, that's roughly what happened, I can show you my Semblance in action if you want me to." My team looked at me before nodding, "Okay once I get outside lock the door, tell me when you do so."

I walked outside of my team's room, behind me the door shut. "Okay the door is locked now you can try now." Behind the door I heard my team laughing.

I focused on wanting to go through the door, as I did I felt the same sensation as I did before. Before I knew it I phased through the door and ended up behind my teammates, they were too busy looking through the peephole. I came up behind them and looked through it too, behind it was an exact image of me with my eyes closed, "Hey guys? What are you looking at?" In surprise they all looked at me then at my afterimage and back again. "I told you guys I wasn't lying."

"Well I believed you, but I just wanted to see it action." Axia started to shuffle, "It was really awesome though, I wish I could do something like that… But I can't yet." I looked at my friends, while they were happy for me I could see that they were disappointed too.

I came closer to all of them, "Guys, don't be disappointed, sooner or later you'll find out what your Semblance is, If anything yours might end up being better than my own. They all seemed to cheer up at that "Now, who would like to go eat some dinner!?

"Aww yeah, I'm getting hungry, I could go for some food." I opened the door for the Hungry Jayce and the rest of the team, "What do you think they'll be serving for dinner?"

Axia was skipping as we walked down to the cafeteria, " I think it will be the same thing as lunch, that's what most places do." If that was true I hopped they had some type of diversity on each day of the week. "Plus we get to see Team RWBY, they're nice people so maybe they'll let us sit next to them again."

I had to admit, Team RWBY were all lovely girls, but I feel like something is off with them… "By the way guys, once we find out our Semblances, do NOT tell anyone, you can use it as much as you want outside of public, just not in public. I would like to have an advantage when you use them in battle, not even RWBY should know, got that?" My team nodded at our agreement, "Okay, I also got our class schedule for us, First we have Port, which is actually right here." I pointed to the room right next to us. "Next we have Oobleck, his class is at the end of this hallway were going down right now, then lunch, we have Goodwitch after that, finally we have a class with… Ozpin?

"Why would there be a class with the Headmaster, plus why would he teach a class?" Axia put up a good point.

Jayce tapped his chin, "Maybe it's a tactics class or something?" That did sound like an option.

"I don't know guys but we'll see tomorrow, let's just get our food, I wonder if we'll see any of the other first year teams?" I would like to meet JNPR, but so far I don't like the Idea of meeting team CRDL though. My team misses the first part of the Team Introduction so we don't know any of the other first teams. We passed by very few students I'm guessing because most of them were either already eating, or done eating and in their rooms. I noticed Velvet walking towards us, "Hey Velvet, how are you doing?" I smiled as she walked up and stopped in front of us.

She looked straight into my eyes, "W-well, I was doing good, but then Cardin was bullying me in front of most of the school…" I felt bad for Velvet, it wasn't her fault that she was born a Faunus. "But he stopped after a member of JNPR stood up for me." Velvet started to walk away, as she passed me I waved goodbye to her but she was too busy walking away to her dorm.

"Wow, I'm starting to really hate Cardin now, I'm going to try to fight him tomorrow in Goodwitches sparring class." My team raised their eyebrows at my determination, "What I can't let one of our fellow kind, and student, be bullied by some wannabe, would you like to see Velvet get bullied anymore?" My fellow team members shook their heads in response. "Good now let's eat then get some rest, I'll deal with Cardin tomorrow." We started to travel to the cafeteria again, this time without any interruptions this time. Once we got into the cafeteria we grabbed our food, which like Axia said was the same as earlier. We spotted Team's RWBY and JNPR sitting at the same table too. "Hey guys, and hello Team JNPR, nice to meet you, I'm team VILT's leader Jay Versteckt, I'm a Cat Faunus as you can see, my partner," I motioned at Axia, "Is Axia 'Ignis' Sepia she's a Hawk , the Mute Dog is Dee Light, and his partner, the Bear, is Jayce Tinder."

The Orange haired girl in their group Cooed at our various Faunus parts, "Nice to meet you all! I'm Pyrrha Nikos, my partner, also our Leader is Jaune Arc." Jaune snorted as he woke up from his daze while reading X-ray and Vav, "Nora Valkyrie is the one that's about to grab your tail." I pulled my tail back away from her grip, "Then her partner is Lie Ren… He… Doesn't talk much…" I looked over to Ren… he gave a slight nod before making sure Nora didn't cause too much trouble. "So I heard from Yang that you guys came from another dimension, is that true?"

I glared at Yang but she was too busy looking away and whistling, "Yeah, it's true, although it doesn't make us different… well I guess it does now, we were humans, but now we're Faunus." Pyrrha nodded, taking in the extra information, I feel like she's studying my story to hear how we fight… "Pyrrha, you're not going to find out how we fight, we've only gotten into a single fight and that was for training purposes."

I-I Don't know what your talking about! I was just listening to your story…" Pyrrha Looked around innocently trying to hide the truth, "Why would I need to find out your skill set?"

"Well, I've heard from some passing students that the Vytal Festival is coming up some time this year, and that during the Vytal Festival there is a Tournament…" Pyrrha's face grow pale after I pointed the Tournament out, "I caught on to you didn't I? Us faunus have an 'Intuition' that usually isn't wrong… Even if I am new to being a Faunus, all of the Faunus skill sets come natural to us." The rest of the group scratched their heads at this information, "I also have a feeling that something bad is about to happen…" The group looked around confusedly.

Jaune was still confused by the Faunus 'Intuition', "So what is it like… I mean having that sense of… Bad things coming?" Jaune worded that oddly, I expected more from a Hunter-In-Training, "Sorry if that sounded rude… I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Right when I was about to answer Jaune's question I fult like I should duck, so I did. Right when I did a tray of Mac and Cheese flew over my head and hit Jaune in the face, "Uhhh… Is that a good enough explanation for you?" Jaune Slammed his head into the table as a response, I looked behind our table group to see Cardin and his team having a miniature food fight. I frowned at teams CRDL's antics, I can't wait to fight Cardin tomorrow. "Anyway… how is Team RWBY doing today?"

"Well, Ruby and I and are going to grab our books after Dinner then we are going to get some rest, tomorrow is a big day after all." Weiss was right we did need to grab our school books, even if we most likely wouldn't need them for a while. "I have no clue what Yang and Blake are going to do after Dinner, you'll have to ask them."

Yang was too busy launching food back and forward with Nora, while Blake was making sure to eat her sandwich before I got to it this time. "... I'm going to the Libary after I'm done eating…" Blake's attempts at hiding her book were good, but not good enough. She was holding slightly below the table, it looked like she was looking down to stare at her tuna sandwich. But in reality I know she had her book under the table.

"Hey Blake, hows that book you're reading?" Blake looked up at me casually, pretending to not know what I was talking about, "I didn't take you as the person that read that kind of material." In surprise Blake raised the book she was holding in the air to try to have that accusation away. "Oh… so you do read that kind of books? I was joking but now I can see you actually do." I laughed at Blake falling to hide what kind of books she reads. "So Ruby what are you up to?"

Ruby stopped shoving cookies in her mouth for a moment before gazing over towards me, "mmmpff" Ruby attempted to talk but instead she spat cookies all over the table. After swallowing her mouthful of cookies, "Sorry about that, anyways we just got finished getting unpacked, we also put up some bunk beds too!" I didn't think they had carpentry skills… They most likely used some kind of makeshift bunk beds… which sound very dangerous, "What classes do you guys have?"

"Hmm, We go to Port, then to Oobleck, Goodwitch, and finally Ozpin's class, I have no clue what he teaches but it must be important for him to teach it." Ruby pulled her scroll and I presume that she was looking at her classes.

She tilted her head slightly to my right, "We have all of the same classes, but we don't have a fourth class, we only have Port, Oobleck, Goodwitch, then every other day we have Peach… but you have Ozpin everyday?"

"Yeah, maybe the last period can be different for everyone?" I tried to think of another reason but I couldn't at the moment.

Ren decided to stop paying attention to Nora for a moment, "Maybe it's a special class just for your team" I thought about that, maybe that is true, "You aren't from our world, it might sense for hit to teach you something about it."

"Actually, that might just be what his class is about, plus it explains why none of you guys have that class." I looked at the time on my scroll, It read '6:30' "Well, I think I'm going to go to the training room, I need to train some more before tomorrow's sparring class." I waved goodbye to teams RWBY JNPR and the rest of my team.

Yang ran after me once I got into the hallway, "Hey Jay?" I looked at her with a questioning face, " Can I help you train" I mean only if you want me to…"

"Yang of course you can help me, I have no objections to anything that can get me through this world's challenges." although slightly confused at my wording of things Yang still understood.

"Glad I could help you then!" Yang and I started to walk to the training room, "You know… you can ask us or JNPR if you ever need something, we're always willing to help you." While we were walking Yang gripped my shoulder lightly.

I sighed, I know Yang was telling the truth, but… I felt like something else was there too, "Thanks Yang, but anyway, I would like to work on my agility and reflexes." she seemed to think for a moment, "Those are my strong points so I would like to improve on those even more, that's if you're okay with that…

"Yeah that's fine, plus you get to meet my Babies Ember Cecilia, they like to clash with other people." Well, that's good that she's excited to help me.

"I hope you mean your weapons… Not something else…" Yang sent a flirtatious wink in my direction. "I seriously hope those are your weapons…" She just bursted out laughing before deploying some type gauntlets, "Are those… your weapons….?" Yang simple smiled and punched forward causing a flare to come bursting out of the gauntlets barrel, it flew past my head, barely missing me, "Yeah… I'm going to run away now…" I turned and began to run away from the Blonde Maniac. All I heard was the whistling from the projectiles being shot at me, a few hit the ground around me while some hit the walls or the ceiling. While Yang was still laughing maniacally behind me I was too busy bobbing and weaving between flares, I quickly looked back when Yang had stopped firing. Right when I did so a flare was coming straight for my face, my only reaction was to flare my aura, by doing so I unintentionally activated my Semblance. This caused my to phase past the flare while it exploded on my clone, I continued moving the way I was facing...Which in this case was towards Yang, when my phase… phase? Was over I was stumbling in Yang's path of travel, the next thing I knew was I was falling over with Yang below me. Once again with my luck I ended up landing into Yang's chest, "Mmmph!" I tried to say sorry to Yang but the sound waves couldn't get out of the crevice my face was in. When I finally pushed myself off Yang all I saw was two bright red orbs staring into my eyes. "Uhh… Yang… I'm sorry?" I guess sorry wasn't going to cut it because She pushed me off of her with a VERY hard shove, this caused me to fly up and slam into the ceiling. Once I returned to the ground with a faceplant, I quickly flipped over and pulled out my duel Kopis'. Yang shot one of her flares at me in anger, by complete accident the flare ricocheted of my left Kopis, then proceeded to bounce of the right Kopis. With my sheer amount of luck Goodwitch stepped out of her class to see what the commotion was about.

"What is all of this noise abo-" Goodwitch then got a slap of pure fire and explosives. "Once my vision comes back, I am going to kill whoever did that…" I looked at Yang and bolted off to my dorm room, while behind me Yang was screaming at me to slow down. I have to admit, I've noticed that I am getting faster and I'm getting better at getting myself into awkward situations… I'll keep this story to myself this time, as long as Yang doesn't tell her team. After running away from a pissed Goodwitch I arrived at my dorm, of course my door was locked and my scroll was dead too. I thought of going through the door and I began to phase through it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" My team jumped at my sudden appearance as I barreled into my bed. As I was flailing I heard the door unlock behind me.

I raised my head to see my team staring at me, "What… my scroll died, and don't ask why I'm lightly sweating…" I just hopped Yang wouldn't come over and knock on our door to get even more revenge than she was already dished… To Goodwitch that is, "If Yang or Goodwitch comes down act like we're asleep, got it?" My team looked around to try to make sense of what I just said.

"Uh.. Can I ask why we don't open the door for those two?" I grunted knowing I would have to explain part of the story to them.

"Fine, basically Yang was helping me train, and something happened so she shot one of her weapons at me, then it was deflected by my blades and it ended up hitting Goodwitch…" I winces at recalling the short memory, good thing I didn't explain the entire thing to them...

Axia raised an eyebrow at the short explanation, "Is that exactly what happened?" Was she catching on to me lying? I really don't want to tell them the rest of the story. "Or are you hiding some of the story from us?"... Crap.

"Fine… Yes I am hiding some of the story, but I'd rather keep that to myself if that's possible." My team were a bit more suspicious of this but they left me alone for now. I started to walk to my bed, once I was close enough I jumped onto it. I would have though these beds would be very uncomfortable, but now that I'm lying in one they're actually pretty nice. Still not as comfortable as my bed back in my world, but it's good enough for now. "Hey guys get some rest, you'll need it for classes tomorrow, plus I don't want to wake up to cranky teammates."

Dee didn't have to be told twice, I didn't even finish half of the sentence before he was passed out in bed. "Yeah I understand boss, I'll get some rest." Axia climbed into her bed, "Just don't forget to get some yourself. You might be our leader, but that doesn't mean you don't need sleep."

"Of course Axia, I plan on getting some sleep, I mean was in bed before you were." she grunted before rolling up into a blanket cocoon. "Night you guys, rest well." I turned up the lights in our room with two claps, I liked the clap feature. It allows me to be even more lazy than I already am. Before I knew it I was closing my eyes allowing darkness to fill my mind.

 **The Next Morning**

I groggily opened my eye to bear witness to the most awkward way of waking up. First thing was I somehow ended up with someone else in my bed, no two extra people in my bed. The next thing was the rest of my team was waking up too, how would I explain this to them? Wait… who are the two people in my bed with me? I slowly raised the blanket to reveal, "No way… I wished things like this happened back in my world. Should I wake them up or… do I risk letting them sleep? I know girls (Sorry no offence) get cranky if you wake them up while they're sleeping. Well… I think either way this… situation will not end up well, I'm going to save me the explaining to my teammates. "Hey… you two, could you wake up please?" They didn't respond so I lightly shook them, "Come on guys, I need to get you out of here before my teammates wake up."

"What would you need to do before we wake up?" I slowly turned to see Jayce yawning and scratching his head. "Is there something you're hiding?"

Jayce started to walk closer to my bed, "Uhh, no… I was just mumbling to myself how I need to ask Ozpin for some more clothing…" Apparently that was the right way to answer because he nodded and sat back onto his bed. 'Phew… that was close.

"Morning you two, how did you guys sleep?" Axia was starting to get up from her bed, "What time is it anyway?" I pointed to the clock on that wall that said it was about an hour before classes start. "Oh… okay. Do you guys need to use the bathroom?" I really didn't need to, Wait if I could get my entire team out of the dorm then I could see what's up with these girls. "No? Okay well I'll be in the shower if you need me."

I waved goodbye to Axia as she went into the bathroom. "Hey you want anything from the lunchroom?" I shook my head, "Oh, okay Dee and I are going to get something to chow on." I didn't even see Dee get up… They opened the door and closed it as they left.

"Okay, now you two get up, I can't have my team seeing you." I shook them harder this time. They both started to stir, now I just needed to get them out of my room. Both of them partially rose from my bed, the blanket slid of their still half-awake faces. "Whoa…"

Once the blanket was gone it revealed two girls, one in white and another in a red and black combo, both of them were wearing a Combat skirt, "Hey… Like what's going on?" The one in the white spook while the other girl was still waking up.

"I should be asking you that question, I mean I woke up with not one, but two girls in my bed." Both of them looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, like we're new to this school and Ozpin told us to come to this room and you'll let us bunk with you for the night, but when we got here the door was unlocked and everyone was sleeping." Okay, that explains how they got into our room, but why my bed… "The reason why we were in like your bed is because the girl was wrapped in a cocoon, and both of the other guys were saying really weird things in their sleep." Oh, how lovely two very picky girls. Great. " You were like the only normal person sleeping in here, s we got in with you."

I can't believe they said that without being embarrassed, "Okay, but you guys should at least get out of my bed so I don't have to tell my team why I have two girls in my bed." By the looks of it they were still a bit too sleepy to get up yet. I started to hear footsteps coming from the hallway, If I'm lucky those are just passing students. If not… Yeah it's my team... as the door knob started to turn the girl in the red pulled me back into my bed. "What are you doing? I don't want to get caught lying with two girls!" Both girls then started by snuggle up to me

"But you were so warm, I feel like if I snuggle with you again I can go back to sleep." What again? I'm not going to get out of this situation am I? "So what if your team sees us like this, They'll just be jealous. after what felt like hours my two loyal teammates walked into the room to see that there were two girls cuddling with their leader.

Jayce turned to Dee, "Shit man, how does he get all of the ladies? By the time we figure out how to get home he's going to bring half of the female student population home too." Great now they have the wrong Idea.. at least Axia…

"JAY?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TWO GIRLS IN BED WITH YOU?" Axia started to tap her foot impatiently. "Either you can answer, or you'll be dealing with me in Sparring."

I waved my hand quickly, "Basically Ozpin told these two to bunk with us for them moment, because we were asleep they decided to crawl in with someone. They didn't like the ways you guys slept so they decided to sleep in my bed…" I cringed waiting for her you yell at me again.

"Oh, okay. I thought you reeled in two more girls, but we're going to get them some beds, so they can have their own." Yeah we will need to get them their own beds. "What are their names anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders, in reality I haven't asked them, "Oh like sorry I'm Melanie Malachite, and the girl in the red and black is my sister Miltiades Malachite." Both of them waved at my team. " I already know all of your guys' names, Ozpin told us who and what you guys look like." Well that's pretty convenient if you ask me.

"Uh… Well, I'm going to go take a shower… you three can talk about girl things… I would say have a team talk, but those two are too busy drooling over the three of you." They looked over to the two guys sitting on their bed, of course they're staring at the three girls. "Okay I'll be done in ten or so." I waved goodbye to my extended team, I'm going to have to somehow convince Jayce and Dee that I'm not going to do anything to these girls.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, This Chapter is a bit shorter than normal... or ever all. I can't really type for that long, because I messed up a muscle in my shoulder, But I will get back to work once it doesn't hurt as much. Anyway! Enjoy this Mini Chapter.**

That was one amazing shower that I had, I haven't had once since I got here. I came out of the bathroom to see my team talking to the Malachite sisters, " Hey what are you guys talking about out here?"

"Oh hey, we were just talking about your team in general, like how you have a tendency to get into awkward situations." Wait… how did they know about the other times… I'm going to have to talk to Yang once I get the chance. "You are one lucky guy to have all of us girls crawling over you." okay… nevermind I guess that's how it's going to end up… I guess Dee and Jayce have a reason to be jealous now, I can't blame them. Miltia took a break from talking to me to go back to talking to her sister.

"The rest of you guys better get ready for classes, we have to go in thirty minutes." Dee and Jayce shot up and stumbled around before grabbing their new uniforms sent to us, of course from Ozpin. "Are you two participating in classes like the rest of us? Or are you just sitting out of classes for a few days before you join?"

"Well like I think we're starting today, only because today is when classes actually start anyway." Melanie had a weird way of structuring her sentences, but I guess that's just the way she was raised. "We have the same schedule as teams RWBY and JNPR, but unlike you we don't have Ozpin."

I don't think anyone else had Ozpin's class like we did, "I think Ozpin is a class only for us though, that's why." The Malachite twins looked pretty confused now, "I guess I should explain our background right?" They both nodded. "Okay this is how it started and got to this point."

 **Fifteen minutes later**

After explaining to them how we became of this world they started to open up more to us, "Well we did work for a club owner as bodyguards. Then Ozpin came along after hearing about some problems that have been occurring in the club lately." Miltia barely made that last part audible, but luckily for my team we were all Faunus so we heard it. "This is all because of that Blonde Bimbo Brute…" I bet I know who she is already…

"I'm guessing she used these gauntlets that shoot flares out of them?" The twins snapped their heads to face me, "Whoa… I'm taking it that you met Yang then?"

They both tensed up at the question. "Yeah… we did like meet her, not in a good way though. She kind tore up the entire club just to get some information." Wow, I'll have to be even more cautious around Yang then…

"I knew Yang was dangerous, but I didn't know she was **that** dangerous…" I looked at the clock and we had ten minutes to get to class, "Well guys let's get to Port's class before we're late." As we walked out of our room I heard various noises from team RWBY's dorm, I guess they were still getting ready. Oh well, they'll get to class on time, I don't see them being late. My team re started our casual walk to our first class of the year, I'm hoping it will be pretty interesting. I guess anything is better than normal high school, from what I've heard lately the classes here aren't normal…

My team walked into class five minutes before class started so we had time to check out our surroundings and choose our seats, "I still don't see team RWBY yet, maybe they weren't getting ready…" Oops maybe we should've told them class was about to start.

"Hey guys!" I looked over to team JNPR walking into the class, "How are your four doing?" Pyhrra still seemed a bit too friendly in my opinion…

Dee smiled and shot a thumbs up, "Well, I'm doing well but I think team RWBY might be a bit late... " As I said that team RWBY bursted through the doors in a hurry, "Well… their not exactly 'late' but that was cutting it close." Now with all of the teams present Port decided to start the class.

"Welcome children!" The portly man already started to pace around his classroom, " We are Hunters... or Huntresses, we protect Humanity from the creatures of Grimm. Without us Hunters it would be very likely that we would be wiped out within days." He stopped pacing for a moment, "Now! In this crate" He pointed to a crate right next to him that was making odd noises, "We have a boarbatusk, they're relatively easy to kill. That is as long as you know how to do that, so let's have the team leader of the team who didn't do the initiation come up here." I sighed, I guess it makes sense though. The professor wanted to check out our skill set, I'm okay with that luckily. I stood up and made my way to the front of the classroom, "Oh? You seem to be dressed for combat already, Why is that?"

I scratched my head thinking how to word it, "Well… Ozpin hasn't gotten to getting our school clothing yet, other than that I don't know what's going on…" He nodded and scratched his beard.

"Okay! Well… Are you ready to fight then?" I nodded getting into a stance similar to the one Weiss had been teaching me. "Not drawing your weapons yet, or do you not have them?" I casually patted inside my coat. "Oh concealed weapons then?"

Of course Cardin thought otherwise, "Come on freak! Are you already getting a bit too cocky?" In truth that ticked me off a bit but I'm just going to ignore him. "Good luck in the infirmary then!" Cardin laughed as the class glared daggers at him.

"Ready?" I nodded repositioning myself after Cardin's outburst, "Here you go!" The Professor brought down his BlunderAxe on a lock holding the cage locked. "This is a Boarbatusk!" A quadruped Boar like Grimm hopped out of the cage, It instantly began to roll up into a ball and charge at me. I hardly had time to react, I chose to jump over the ball of bone and flesh. I lashed out with one of my Kopis, I went for one of the fleshy bits of the Grimm. My strike cause a tiny nick on it's skin, other than that… nothing much. "Is he testing out it's hide toughness, or did he just underestimate it?" I sheathed my weapon before using my agility to get behind the confused Grimm, It spun around to where I was positioned at. I pulled out my Duel Kopis before transforming them into their ranged form. They now had a closed handle at the end, the blades shifted into a more barrel like structure. I liked to call them Heavy Impact Submachine Guns (HISMG). They kept their Black and Red color scheme, but they gained some red iron sights. I hold down the triggers in short bursts while sprinting around the Boar. The HISMG Bullets tore through the Boar's armor plating, they also ripped the flesh off of the Grimm. Knowing this battle was over I shifted the weapons back and sheathed them. "Well… Did anyone catch what just happened at the end of that?" I sat back in my seat near the top of the classroom. "Anyways… That was an excellent way of taking out this Grimm, besides the pill of flesh and bones…" The entire class stared at me for a few moments, I couldn't tell if it was due to how fast I took it out… Or my weapons. I guess I'll have to talk about this during lunch then. "Now class, I want you guys to read pages one to thirty." Most of the room groaned on actually having to do work, "This is your homework, I expect it to be done by tomorrow. Now class isn't dismissed but this lecture is, feel free to chat with your classmates." Or… I'm going to have to talk right now…

Both teams RWBY and JNPR rushed over to my teams desk, "Where do you learn to do that?"

"How did you get your weapons to shoot like that?"

"Your movement was impressive, however; there were some wasted movements, I can help you anytime you feel like it."

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you."

I was really confused by the constant asking of questions, "Okay stop... First you will have to find out another time, and Ren I will take you up on that offer soon." Ren nodded and calmly walked back to his desk before slamming his head into it and falling asleep, "Okay… Well I guess we're going to need to go get a book after classes or during lunch." The group nodded, however; it appeared that Yang, Ruby and Nora didn't like the idea of having to read.

"Do we **have** to read? We could just have the Ice Queen whip up some note for us or something." Most of the group facepalmed at Yang's laziness, even Ruby and Nora knew better than that.

The Malachite sisters calmly strode over to our bickering group, "You guys should still do your work, like if you didn't you could get kicked out of beacon." That is why you do your work, I mean My team doesn't have anywhere else to go. "Me and Militia-" I motioned a 'flipping signal' at Melanie, "I mean Militia and I, plan to do all of our work on time. I don't think the Blonde Brute can keep up to us though."

"Hey! I can work well sometimes…" We all stared at Yang, "Okay… Maybe hardly ever…" I haven't known Yang that long but from the looks of it she doesn't like to do too much work that isn't fighting.

The Bell rang, dismissing us from Ports class. Now we go to Oobleck's classroom, from what I've heard he teaches History or something. I'm not sure about trusting people who just got into beacon. Oh well, To the next class!


	7. Chapter 6

**It's here guys, along with the introduction of my friends new character, please read with your hearts.**

My team along with teams RWBY and JNPR, including Melanie and Militia entered the classroom of Professor Oobleck. The desk of his was an absolute mess, papers were scattered on table at random, from the parts of the wooden desk you could see were stained with rings of coffee. "Does he even bother cleaning up his desk at all?" The rest of the group shrugged, "I swear if this Professor is as weird as the last one.."

"It's Doctor Oobleck! I didn't get this title for fun you know." The Pro- I mean Doctor flew into the classroom at an astounding rate of speed. I don't even think Ruby could top this Doctor off.. I bet it has something to do with the coffee he seems to drink every second or so. "Okay! Class get into your seats now that everyone is here." The rest of the class shuffled into the same seats as they had in Port's class. 'Now! we will be studying the history of humans, and Faunus alike. Who here has been bullied because of their heritage before? I nudged my team to raise their hands. A few people raised their hands along with my team, including Velvet. I quickly stole a glare at Cardin. "Atrocious! Here at Beacon we do not accept discrimination at all!" He quickly flew across the classroom and started to drone on about miscellaneous topics about the Faunus.

I looked over at my team, as I expected Dee wasn't paying attention at all. Axia was taking notes on almost everything he said, while Jayce was paying attention but only partially. "Hey, what do you think of Oobleck?" Only Jayce turned to me, "I mean what are we going to learn in this class?"

"I have no clue. It seems like he can't stay on a single topic, but he also seems to be very attentive" I looked at Oobleck for a moment to see that he was paying close attention to what a student was saying to him. "I honestly can't tell if he cares that much about the students, or if he just wants to study us…"

Oobleck bolted the the front of the class, "Okay class let's get started now, What kind of advantage did the Faunus have i n the wa?" Cardin rose his hand lightly up into the air. "Yes Cardin?"

"Well It's easier to train animals" Most of the students in the class glared at Cardin. Pyrrha stood up and started to answer the question. I was too busy mumbling complaints about Cardin to understand what her and Blake were saying.

Oobleck seemed to ponder what the two students said to him, "That's correct, The faunus have night vision, so the General attacked the faunus Generals camp at night. He ended up getting captured." So that's what the two were saying… I need to pay more attention in class instead of Cardin. The bell for class to be dismissed rang, "Cardin, Jaune, please stay after class would you?" I looked back at Cardin Pushing down Jaune.

I gathered up with Team RWBY, JNPR, and the Malachite Sisters, "Well, I officially hate Cardin even more than I did before, I wish he would get what's coming to him." Even if I hated Cardin I knew all bullies have a good side inside of them and you can get it out one way or another. "What do you guys think about Cardin?"

"I think we break his legs!" Ren instantly facepalmed as soon as Nora opened her mouth. did he know what she was going to say automatically?

"I don't think we need to be that serious… Jay here will teach him a lesson in sparring class, won't you Jay?" The group looked at me eagerly to see what my answer would be. Axia always likes to put me in the spotlight doesn't she?

I sighed, "Yeah I was planning on it anyway, I could get some real practice in." Weiss didn't seem too happy about that comment. "Sorry no offence Weiss, but I know when we did spar you were holding back." She flinched slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I raised my eyebrow at her shyness, but I turned around to continue walking to the lunchroom . As I turned my face slammed into something soft, I closed my eyes and slowly backed up. From recent experience I knew what was coming.

I whipped around and started to run away, my guess was there is going to be a pissed of Female so I'd rather not take any chances. "Sorry! I have to go guys!" But as soon as I started to get a distance away. I slowly floated into the air.. 'Crap… I ran into Goodwitch didn't I?'

"Young man you're not getting away from me this time, especially after that!" I gulped knowing this wouldn't end well for me. "How would you like to face your punishment?" I floated closer and closer to my killer, I slowly past my friends. "The rest of you move along, you have no business here anymore. Now We're going to have some alone time."

Wait… I hope she doesn't mean, Oh god… Either way this goes, I am royally screwed. I don't know how I will explain this the others. "Uh, Goodwitch… Where are we going to?" She didn't seem like she was in the mood to answer me, so instead she lifted me above the floor more and flipped me upside down. "Uhhh, this has to be child abuse. Can you at least let me walk to wherever we're heading to?" Once again she chose to ignore me and we continued on our way toward the training grounds.

Once we got the training grounds Goodwitch had my combat gear delivered to the training room, once again I started to worry about my own health, "Okay Mr. Versteckt, proceed to put on your gear and prepare for a training session." Oh crap, knowing Goodwitch I am in really deep.

I turned away from the angered Goodwitch to put on my combat gear in the boy's' locker room, once I was in the locker room I noticed Sun was also in here. "Hey Sun what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at lunch right now?"

"Yeah, I should be at lunch but you know… I saw Ms. Badwitch drag you out and I had a feeling that this would get good fast." Sun started to scratch his head, "Anyway I guess you caught me." Sun calmly walked out of the room eating a banana.

Where did he get that from? Oh well I guess I should get ready for whatever Goodwitch has for me to do. I began by striping away the standard school uniform, I them put on all of my base Combat Gear, including my pants, shirt, and my shoes. I proceeded to pull my jacket over my shoulders, I clipped my duel Kopis' to my hips and I began to walk out of the Locker room. At this moment I had no clue what was about to happen to me.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Okay Mr. Versteckt please stand in the middle of the arena and prepare for combat, You might want to raise your aura just in case." Goodwitch then started to tap away at her scroll-tablet thing. "Here comes you first challenge." She pressed a final button and hell started.

I looked around as a few dozen Grimm were beginning spawn around with some type of digital spawning system. "Most of these… Things look like wolves, while I see a few bear like monsters. I think at the back of the pack I see a larger wolf." I looked at Goodwitch to see if I should start or not,but she wasn't paying attention to me at all. "Okay, I guess I'll start with the wolves then. Many of the wolves began to charge straight at me, I slowly reached for my duel Kopis'. A wolf leaped at me, attempting to get a 'Jump' on me. **(AN Eh? Eh? No?...)** I quickly hopped backwards causing the wolf to slam into the ground in front of me, I then brought down one of my Kopis into the wolf's head. I didn't expect it but the wolf started to decay into a black mass. I started to jump at the wolves, this caused them to pause for a very abysmal amount of time. This allowed me to start slashing at the wolves, one by one the wolves started to fall. What I didn't see was one of the few bears start running at me, I turned at the last second and shifted my weapon to it's ranged form. I shot a single bullet into the bear, this caused its skull to cave into a black mass of dust. I stumbled away from the bear because of the recoil from my HISMG; although, it has a lot of recoil they have a lot of punch. Many of the remaining wolves charge at me once again, I squeezed the trigger all the way back to begin firing at maximum fire rate. The High Impact bullets started to shred many of the wolves and bears apart, once I finished firing both of their clips I quickly reloaded. To my surprise and Goodwitches, the only thing that was left standing after the barrage was the larger Wolf. The lone wolf charged at me, attempting to slash me open. I leaped above and over the large wolf, it looked about confusedly. Once I landed behind it I bolted towards the monster, hoping it would turn around so I didn't hit it's armor plating on it's back. As I expected the wolf turned around once I was a few feet away from it, once I was about to slash its stomach it brought its massive paw on top of me. This caused me to land face first into the floor, "Oh, that's going to hurt in the morning, I was hoping I wouldn't get hit…" As I was getting back up the monster swatted me across the arena. "At least let me get up you douche." I started getting slightly agitated at this thing. It once again started to run at me, I shifted my HISMG's back to their Kopis form. I began my attack by slashing at its feet; however, it countered my attack with the spikes on it's arms. The wolf quickly headbutted my stomach as a retaliation to my attack, I once again was launched across the arena. "Son of a- uhh, What is up with this thing?" I slammed my fist into the ground. "I'm getting tired of this things antics." I got back up and began sending a slightly familiar feeling through my body, the wolf one again charged at me. This time I phased through it, he looked around for his target; however, I phased back through him and started to slash at the beast. Every time I slashed at the wolf I would already be on the other side of it. With one final phase I came above the beast and pushed my Kopis down with all of the force I could muster. The bladed cut right through the hide of the wolf, causing it, and me, to fall to the ground with a thud. "Oh man, let's not do that alone again, I'm not made for that."

"Good job Mr. Versteckt, I guess that's a good enough punishment for now, you may-" As Goodwitch was finishing her sentence my vision started to black out, and as she asked if I was okay I fell to the ground and passed out. The last thing I heard was a alarm going off on my scroll.

 **Unknown time later**

I slowly started to open my eye's, all I saw a bright white light enter my vision, "uhh, I feel horrible, I feel like I got hit by a truck." I started to sit up very slowly, when I started to look around I noticed a sleeping Melanie right next to me. I softly shook her awake.

"Uhh? Is it breakfast time yet?" Melanie looked around confusedly, then she focused her eyes on me for a moment before yelling. "HEY! HE'S AWAKE NOW!" I jumped at how loud Melanie yelled.

I shook my head, hoping to get rid of the loud noise ringing in my ears, "Melanie you could've not yelled in my ears you know." Melanie slightly blushed, almost so I couldn't see it. "What time is it?"

"Sorry about that, but right now it's… nine-thirty" she returned from looking at the clock. As she was about to say something else my team, along with JNPR, RWBY and Militia bolted into the room. "Careful guys, he just woke up."

"I loved you first: but afterwards your love

Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song

As drowned the friendly cooings of my dove.

Which owes the other most? my love was long,

And yours one moment seemed to wax more strong;

I loved and guessed at you, you construed me

And loved me for what might or might not be –

Nay, weights and measures do us both a wrong.

For verily love knows not 'mine' or 'thine;'

With separate 'I' and 'thou' free love has done,

For one is both and both are one in love:

Rich love knows nought of 'thine that is not mine;'

Both have the strength and both the length thereof,

Both of us, of the love which makes us one." **(AN: "I loved you first: but afterwards your love" by:** **Christina Rossetti)**

We all looked around for the source of the talking a beautiful lady walked into the room we were all in. "Who are you… If you don't mind me asking" everyone moved out of the way to let her near me.

"Once you knew me, in another world however. This is not the world we once met

in, due to a distortion you might have forgotten about me. As you most likely forgot about your family. It seems the only people you remember are people that had their DNA on you in one way or another." I looked at everyone else confusedly, mainly my team. "You had those three's DNA on you at the time, along with your cats. That is why you remember them. You four caused a disruption between these two dimensions, opening a thing called a Rift" We were all speechless of what we were being told. "You will remember a person from our world, only if DNA is placed on that person, but because only Jay and I knew each other it is only necessary between us." The Lady I swore I've never seen before licked her finger and swiped it down my exposed arm.

In a moment thousands of memories flew through my mind, old memories of Courtney (AN the lady) and I in our previous world. My mind was being bombarded with this knowledge, this cause me to hunch over in pain. As all of my new friends surrounded me in caution I raised my head. "C-Courtney?"

She moved closer to me and gave me a hug, "Yes it is me Jay, It has been awhile, back in our world all of you four were duplicated. So don't worry about your families, I fear the Rift will grow, however… It seems to only accept people with things called an Aura. We continued to hug for a few moments before letting go of each other, "I've missed you, the only reason I remember you is because as I picked up one of you hairs left in your room I got sucked into the Rift."

"I've missed you too Courtney, glad you still remember me. How did you find me?" She looked out of the nearby window for a few seconds. "We all have our secrets, you don't have to share with us if you don't want to."

The rest of the ground was still too stunned to reply to our conversation, "Also, could the four of the people from my would collect around me please?" Dee, Jayce, Axia, and I gathered around my bed. "Okay, because we all entered by a Rift we have a special ability, unique to us, and only us." Courtney then gathered one of our hands and pulsed a warmth through our bodies. "What you feel is an ability I personally called Rift Jump, It allows us to create a miniature Rift, it can support one person for now. Maybe more later."

"That… is awesome, so now we have another Semblance?" They all glared at me. "Right.. I now have two semblances... " I started to feel woozy, before I knew what was happening a rift opened next to the group, all I saw was a girl with a white mask before I passed out.


	8. Story Delay

**Hello friends, so as you can see I haven't posted a new chapter... Not counting this one. The reason why is I've recently created a new club in my school. It's the Japanese Culture Club, and we study the basics of, you guessed it, Japanese culture. I'm the President of this club, so I've been really busy. I mean I also got a new game recently, it's called Rebel Galaxy. This game is amazing, great game play, awesome graphics, very low price of 20 dollars, but it plays like a 60 dollar AAA. I love it, if you're interested watch** ** _Timpedia's_** **Lets Play of it. Anyway, I've been writing bits and pieces of the newest chapter, I'll get around to finishing it once my club slows down a bit. Oh, I got Rebel Galaxy for the Xbox One, so I'm not sure how it plays on PC, If you want to friend me on Xbox my Gamertag is: KTAxSPECIALIST.**

 **Ahhh, I keep straying off topic, oh well, Have a good day Ladies and Gentlemen.**

 **I'm watching you, that one person from North Korea... Uh... I mean... You know... Whoever it is? I'll let you guys figure that out...**


	9. Hiatus?

_**Well hello there guys and gals. I've decided to take a break on writing for a bit as you can see so far, but I've gotten many great ideas for this story. I just want to enjoy spring and the hellish amounts of wasps and allergens around me... Not really, I want to enjoy the weather; screw the wasps and allergens. I've also been coding a few websites, so I haven't had much time to do much else. For those people who like comedy I've decided on this stories fate, and that could go either well of very bad... Will this story go canon, or will it become my own RWBY universe to test out eh? Yeah no, this still belongs to RT, so I will say this now: I do not own RWBY and or its characters, I only own the OC's and Jay's antics. I want you guys to guess where this story is going, I will give you a very vague answer :). Anyway, have a good day and lets hope Goodwitch doesn't catch us in her wrath.**_


End file.
